


Rumours.

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: This is set the. Morning of the works night out.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

John, picked up the phone on it's third ring. It had been one hell of a day. "Elsie" was pulled into his office for a."Severe arse kicking" for what had seemed to him to be the. "Umpteenth time", cath had sat next to him looking at. "Elsie's", employee file shaking her head at the amount of disciplinaries she had for one thing or another!

Thinking to herself if it had been anyone else they would have been up the road by now, she was pissed off,knowing it should be. "Dave Thompson" doing the dirty work instead of getting. John to do it for him?

"John redmond speaking"

He was half expecting "Dave" to be on the other end asking if he had actually sent. "Elsie" up the road this time?

"Alright, john boy, how's it going" - he heard chuckling at the other end.

"Not bad….. not bad at all. "Litchy", - John chuckled!

"Have, you heard the good news then mate".

"Aye, mate i have,congratulations,you were always a bit of a gigolo."Shagging the mature female manager's"!

"What,can i say…. What, can i say". You would be manager by now if you put in the work. Instead of still being. Assistant to that prick "Dave".

"Look, litchy. "Dave" is a prick but mate I'll never sell my soul too get ahead. I know all of his dirty little secrets? Believe, me mate. I'll be the manager of this store after. Christmas!

"Anyway, i've heard all about you and your. Carshare buddy"? - here have you fingere…..her yet!

"Oi, don't you talk about her like that"!

"Just kidding bud, I'm happy for you good to see the"Fanny magnet is back"!

"Don't, call me that, litchy."

"Calm down mary, all i meant was. After all that shit with!" "Charlotte", I thought you were onto a winner this time".

"I, think so"

"A-ha, so there's something going on with you and your little. Redhead promotions girl then"!

"Nope - anyway dave doesn't like her"!

"What,a fucking hipocrite,he married. The promotions girl, at our store when we first started. Then again she was the boss's sister!"

"Tell me about it".

"Anyway, when are you going to come over to give me a few pointers for my. World of food isle!

"Next Week litchy i've got a half day".

"Good,bring over the paperwork and your. Redhead bird"!

"Can,your phone do this litchy"!

"Wh…."

John, hung up the phone, hearing the door of the shared kitchen between his and. Cath's office open, he looked up as she walked across to his desk with two mugs in her hands.

"What's this cath".

"Hot chocolate, I thought you could do with a treat".

"What are you up to". - john chuckled.

"Nothing, Mr redmond" - cath gave him one of her sultry smiles putting the mug down next to john,and sitting down at the opposite side of his desk.

John, stifled a yawn.

"Are you still waking up at 1:21" - cath asked, sounding concerned.

"Aye it's a total ball ache"!

"Maybe it's a sign, John"?

"Ah, don't tell your into all that mysticism are you. Cath"!

"Here, I know what you're after. Miss hilton"! ~John opened the bottom drawer of his desk retrieving a tin of. Quality street, handing it over to cath, she pretended to rummage through the chocolates, knowing which one she wanted. John, watched on rolling his eyes as he knew that she was going to pick the green triangle!

"I, know you so well - he chuckled".

"Are you looking forward to the. Work's night out later on then john"?

"Aye, as long as."Dave", doesn't have me doing head prefect, making sure none of the staff are shagging in't toilets"

"So what are you and. Kayleigh going as then"!

"You'll just have to wait and see" - what about you cath.

Cath got up and smoothed down her skirt. "I thought that i would go as a. St trinians school girl, you know my hair with pigtails push up bra tight shirt with tie. Mini skirt, fishnet stockings" high heels,she watched John's face after mentioning a school girl seeing his eyes light up.

John watched as.Cath swayed her hips as she walked back towards her own office, "god" he thought to himself after a rush of blood went to a certain part of his body, he was glad to be sitting behind a desk.

Elsie walked into the staff canteen doing the walk of shame. She could feel eyes on her. She spotted Kayleigh, Roisin, and Diane sitting at their usual table. She walked by giving them the thumbs-up, before going to the counter for her lunch. Elsie came back to the table sitting down saying "Your john is fine man kayleigh hen he's a keeper" the other women looked for a reaction from kayleigh.

"So are you all looking forward to tonight then ladies".

"What, are going as then elsie"! - I'm going as a smurf kayleigh.

"What why"? - because i want to win first prize and stop. "Thompson winning again"!

John, walked towards the canteen looking through the glass in the door seeing. Kayleigh and the "wicked witches", behind her walking towards the door, he held it open for them.

"Ladies". Mr redmond, kayleigh answered back letting her right hand brush against his arm as she walked by him, the three women looked at each other all thinking that the. Rumours, about them must be true.?

"Daddy…… Daddy look who it is". Paul watched his excited daughter run into the kitchen.

"Please, tell me that you stayed in the car when you picked up. Sophie from beavers john"!

"Aye, don't worry anyway I've got to go, I'm picking kayleigh up in 30 minutes".

"Are, you going to do what we talked about before"?

"Maybe, if i get the chance"!

John walked back to the car getting in, putting on his seat belt. He started the engine, and drove away from his brother's house listening to the radio.

You're listening to : Forever Fm and this the. Divinyls I touch myself.

John sang loudly along to the lyrics.

I love myself, I want you to love me  
When I feel down, I want you above me  
I search myself, I want you to find me  
I forget myself, I want you to remind me  
I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you, I touch myself  
Ooh, I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no  
You're the one who makes me come runnin'  
You're the sun who makes me shine  
When you're around, I'm always laughin'  
I want to make you mine  
I close my eyes and see you before me  
Think I would die if you were to ignore me  
A fool could see just how much I adore you  
I'd get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you  
I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you, I touch myself  
Ooh, I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no  
I love myself, I want you to love me  
When I feel down, I want you above me  
I search myself, I want you to find me  
I forget myself, I want you to remind me  
I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you, I touch myself  
Ooh, I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no  
I want you  
I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you, I touch myself  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ah ah ah ah oh ah  
I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you, I touch myself  
Ooh, I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you, I touch myself  
I touch myself (I don't want)  
I touch myself (anybody else)  
I touch myself (when I think about you)  
I touch myself  
I touch myself (I don't want)  
I touch myself (anybody else)  
I touch myself (when I think about you)  
I honestly do  
I touch myself (I don't want)  
I touch myself (anybody else)  
I touch myself (when I think about you)  
I honestly do  
I touch myself  
I touch myself

John pulled up outside of. Mandys seeing. Steve tinkering with his bike, he got out the car and walked up the path.

Steve got up and just looked at a smiling john.

"Jesus"?

"No, Harry Potter".

Source: LyricFind  
Songwriters: Billy Steinberg / Tom Kelly / Christina Joy Amphlett / Mark Christopher McEntee  
I Touch Myself lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC


	2. Wishing i had a photograph of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayleigh has dumped. John at the works night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Flock Of Seagulls : Wishing i had a photograph of you.
> 
> This is an updated version of a fic i wrote last year.

"John, sat a table in the main bar area of the venue, where the staff night out was happening". "Why he sighed to himself, what is it with you and redheads' ', he looked at the photo of him and kayleigh. Outside of Mandy and Steve's earlier on today!

"What's that you're looking at. John", he heard cath saying, watching porn again?!..... "No, '' he answered back, showing her the photo of them dressed as Harry and Hagrid, as she sat down next to John so close he could smell her perfume. Cath was dressed exactly as she described, when she had got. "John", all hot and bothered!

"Oi, watch it hilton!, John answered back, ``that's me and kayleigh cheeky mare".

"What i meant to say. Is such a lovely couple well matched for each other".

"Yeah right, the words out of his mouth before he had time to put his brain in gear?"

"What do you mean john."

"You, saw what happened when. Dave Thompson told me that I was the. Head prefect for the night. Make sure that the staff behave themselves?" "No,shagging in the bogs!"

John, held open the door to the. Function rooms for. Kayleigh, as he walked through after her, the first words he heard was. "I,love you whether or not you love me, I know you even if you think I don't. "Howard Jones 1984". What's that John, Kayleigh, asked nothing, he said shaking his head, the words of a song that haunted him for months after splitting from charlotte.

"Oh, look Kayleigh excitedly said as she spotted". Elsie,dianne, Roisin and cath at the other side of the room. Do you mind John as she walked away from him! Waving to her friends, John stood there saying to himself. Don't mind me kayleigh, just a glorified taxi driver. Why should I mind?

The last thing he needed as he was starting to feel angry was. "Stinkray walking towards him."

"Mr. Redmond! ~ What?"

"I,bet you can't guess who I'm meant to be?"

"An Arsehole" ~ he said as he walked to the bar for a diet coke with ice."

John, had hoped to spend the night with. Kayleigh, there was something he was hoping to ask her, he'd been thinking about it for the last fortnight?! But every time he had the chance he bottled it.

He spent the rest of the night getting more angry at himself, watching. Kayleigh who seemed to be having a good time with her friends, getting attention from what John had called the three guys from the warehouse. "Peter, Paul and Marty", the sex pests,as he called them, who were plying them with drink. And dancing close to her when she was on the dance floor, to. "Erasure, sometimes (12" MIX)" he wondered where she got the energy from. I'll be having bloody words with them in the morning!

During the. Chinese banquet, he had hoped to be sitting next to. Kayleigh, but no he was sat next to the prick dressed as. Mr.T, and Stinkray, on his right thinking of the song stuck in the middle with you, trying not to laugh!.

After the meal, the music from the birdy song started up as. Dave Thompson, was trying to limbo under a pole, while being cheered on. By a drunken crowd he left the room hoping not to be seen as." Donna got down on one knee asking. Rick to marry her"?

"What's happening between you two then?"

"Nothing. Cath.......Absolutely nothing, I,mean you don't just dump someone who drives you into work for months" for your friends do you!.

"No,you don't john!"

John could feel his anger rising again.

"I,need a holiday. Cath?"

"What is there a blue moon in the sky....... John redmond, saying he needs a holiday?!"

"Watch it missy or. I'll put you over my knee,"he chuckled?"

"Promises..... promises, all mouth no action. Redmond?!"

"Do us a favour. Cath!"

"I,not doing that here!, John, she was giggling?"

"Not that, '' John said, rolling his eyes let. Kayleigh know that I'm outside at the car."

Kayleigh, was sure of that. John could hear the disappointment in her voice, wishing he'd stick up for himself after that. "NOB head dave thompson" had told him he was the. Head prefect for the night! Why didn't you tell him that you were off the clock John, kayleigh was asking him as he held the door of the function room for her not giving him time to answer. The only thing she heard John saying back was 1984 Howard Jones.

Where she had spotted a. "Big Blue smurf dressed as. Elsie, Cath dressed as a school girl and Dianne, Roisin dressed as Cheerleaders". Kayleigh was waving to them excitedly before saying to, John do you mind walking away leaving him standing there?

When she sat down at the table, the spanish inquisition started with. "Elsie asked Kayleigh, what was up with her John's face" she told the group what had happened, and he wasn't her john! Check this out ladies as. The sex pests otherwise known as. Peter, Paul and Marty, brought a tray of drinks to the table and sat down a bit close to. Kayleigh for her liking they all fancied her thinking she was a bit of a. M.I L.F, hoping that buying rounds of drinks would get them somewhere at the end of the night.

During the course of the night when she was up dancing with Roisin and Dianne to the 12" Mix of. Erasure's sometimes, Kayleigh spotted John watching her on the dance floor and started singing along to the lyrics!

It's not the way you lead me  
By the hand into the bedroom  
It's not the way you throw your clothes  
Upon the bedroom floor

Been thinking about you  
I just couldn't wait to see  
Fling my arms around you  
As we fall in ecstasy

John was watching. Kayleigh danced in slow motion to the music as if no one else was in the room the butterflies in his stomach churning.

When they got back to the table. Dianne mentioned to Kayleigh if you're going to do something about it, then do it soon someone else is interested in your not. "John", pointing to Rachel! who was dressed as french maid watching him with a finger in her mouth.

Kayleigh knew that dianne was right, after the red heart shaped lamp, she had fallen for. John and had hoped that they would spend this evening together, so she could tell him how she really felt about him. Mandy had warned her about saying anything, "You'll end up scaring him off, or worse still he'll just sit there and say nothing!?"

After the chinese banquet, and. Dave Thompson tried to limbo to the birdy song, Donna asking Rick to marry her and before a big cheer went up, she hadn't spotted John leaving the room. The Dj, asked if the happy couple had a favourite song he could play for them. There was a mad rush and scraping of chairs as the song started.

So I'd like to know where, you got the notion  
Said I'd like to know where, you got the notion  
(to rock the boat) don't rock the boat baby  
Don't tip the boat over

(Rock the boat), don't rock the boat baby  
(Rock the boat)

All the staff were doing the actions to the song, at the end of the song. Cath let Kayleigh know that John was waiting for her outside by his car.

"Oi ! D'you mind? I've just had her waxed."

"Give me a minute, I'm nearly done"!

"Ooh it's Harry Potter"?

"Let the boy watch!"

"Hey,young gareth on your way".

"We'll be having bloody words in t'morning".

"Sorry. Mr Redmond."

"John! ~ What? Mr Redmond! ~ John! ~ What?"

"Can we give. Elsie a lift home? ~ Please"?

"See what it is. Mr Redmond, there's no taxis, that's the. Ramadan."

"She Can't get home?"

"What? ~ it's on our way".

"Fine! '

It's not the way you look  
It's not the way that you smile  
Although there's something to them  
It's not the way you have your hair  
It's not that certain smile  
It could be that with you  
If I had a photograph of you  
It's something to remind me  
I wouldn't spend my life just wishing  
It's not the make up and  
It's not the way that you dance  
It's not the evening sky  
It's more the way your eyes are laughing as they glance  
Across the great divide  
If I had a photograph of you  
It's something to remind me  
I wouldn't spend my life just wishing  
It's not the things you say  
It's not the things you do  
It must be something more  
And if I feel this way for so long  
Tell me is it all for nothing  
Just don't walk out the door  
If I had a photograph of you  
It's something to remind me  
I wouldn't spend my life just wishing  
Source: LyricFind  
Songwriters: Angelo T. Petraglia / Shelby Lynne  
Wishing lyrics © Universal Music Publishing Group


End file.
